Mas que amigas
by Kaiser-san
Summary: Shizuku, una chica de no mas de 15 años asiste a la escuela con su mejor amiga de la infancia Lily, después de una amistad de 10 años, Shizuku empezó a experimentar un sentimiento que si bien no es nuevo para ella, le parece extraño que solo lo sienta estando cerca de su amiga, acaso ¿es AMOR?


**Nota:** Este es mi primer fanfic escrito de mi parte en mi cuenta, espero que sea de su agrado y comente que les pareció XD.

Como es mi primer fanfic, les enseñare un pequeño one shot, los personajes son creados de mi propia cabezota y desde mucho tiempo he querido hacer un fanfic con temática como esta así que disfrútenlo.

 **Titulo:** Te quiero mas que a una amiga.

 **Autor:** Kaiser-san

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfic contiene temática yuri (amor entre chica y chica), si no te gusta o no es de tu agrado la temática yuri, ya estas advertido.

 **Summary:** Shizuku, una chica de no mas de 15 años asiste a la escuela con su mejor amiga de la infancia Lily, después de una amistad de 10 años, Shizuku empezó a experimentar un sentimiento que si bien no es nuevo para ella, le parece extraño que solo lo sienta estando cerca de su amiga, acaso ¿es AMOR?

 **Te quiero mas que a una amiga**

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 am, la chica que se encontraba aun acostada escucho la alarma de su celular, tomándolo con las manos temblorosas miro la hora ``-¡ya es tarde!-´´, exclamo una chica de apariencia hermosa y juvenil, salto de su cama y después de arreglarse y haber desayunado solo un plato de cereal, tomo camino hacia la parada de autobuses en donde tomaría el que la llevaría hacia su escuela.

Ya dentro del autobús, la chica de pelo castaño se sentó en el primer lugar vacio que encontró y sin ver con quien se había sentado, partió hacia su escuela.

-¡Hola Shizuku chan!, saludo una chica de aspecto tierno, una estatura promedio y de pelo rubio.

-¡hoooola!-, respondió Shizuku algo sorprendida y ruborizada por encontrarse con Lily tan temprano. Intentando que su amiga no se diera cuenta del cambio de color de su rostro, miro para otro lado simulando angustia, y así se comporto en todo el camino, cuando la pelo castaño intentaba mirar a su amiga, la otra chica se daba cuenta al instante y siempre cruzaba su mirada con la de ella intencionalmente además de regalarle una sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas ponía cada vez la ponía mas nerviosa.

Al final, cuando el autobús llego a la escuela, Shizuku salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue directo a los baños para que se refrescara un poco.

 _-¿Qué me esta pasando?-,_ se preguntaba mientras se miraba al espejo y se echaba agua al rostro.

Dando una caminata rápida, quería evitar ver de nuevo a su amiga y que ella se diera cuenta de que la pone nerviosa, pero fue inútil, al llegar al salón de clases fue recibida de nuevo por Lily, y la cereza del pastel, ahora se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su pupitre, así que no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse y aceptar la realidad…

La pelo castaño intentaba poner atención a la clase y a las palabras del maestro, pero no podía evitar mirar a su amiga, los rayos del sol y la brisa del aire eran la combinación perfecta para que Shizuka suspirara por lo bien que se veía su amiga con los efectos de aquellos elementos que la hacían lucir perfecta. Siempre había visto de lejos a Lily, pero nunca tan cerca como ese día.

Al final del día se podía escuchar la ultima campanada, que señalaba que las clases habían terminado, los chicos y chicas del instituto corrían despavoridos y con ganas de volver al día siguiente, mientras tanto aún en su salón, Shizuku preparaba sus cosas para regresar a casa cuando de repente sintió un pequeño jalón, atrayéndola hacia ella estaba Lily quien mostrando un gesto de seguridad del cual nunca se le había visto, abrazo a Shizuka y sin apartarse de ella, dijo –Shizuku-chan, ``¡te amo!´´, pero, no quiero que me odies, se que somos amigas desde hace años y nunca me has dejado sola, has sido una persona especial en mi vida y este amor que fue creciendo desde el primer día que te conocí no podía mantenerlo reprimido mucho mas tiempo, ahora que lo sabes, comprendería del porque me dejaras de hablar-, Lily comenzó a llorar y su rostro cambio de mostrar seguridad a estar triste. Shizuku estaba en shock, todas esas palabras le había llegado a su corazón e igual empezó a llorar, sin bacilar respondió al abrazo, las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra –yo igual te amo, pensé que no aceptarías mis sentimientos hacia ti y tuve miedo que me odiaras durante toda la vida…-, la pelo castaño fue interrumpida por los labios de la rubia quien besaba tiernamente los labios de su amiga, Shizuku le correspondió el beso abrazándola mas fuerte con temor a no tener a Lily tan cerca como ese día.

Sus rostros ahora expresaban felicidad pues ahora que se habían demostrado su amor estaban contentas y emocionadas por expresar todo su cariño, a partir de ese momento, esas dos chicas que se solían llamar ``amigas´´, ahora eran una pareja, o mejor dicho, eran mas que amigas.


End file.
